The mating of Wizards
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: This is what happens when a cute submissive wizard gets the wand of the dominate wizard in his face. And what the dominate does. LEMON! DRARRY! MPREG!


_**The mating of wizards.**_

**Me:Heller. I am KOHANAISYOURMASTER, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!**

**Harry Potter:(Walks up to me, shining his broom.) Hello, I don't believe we've met before.**

**Me:-_-' Once more, my name is Kohana... or Master.**

**Draco:Hn.(Walks behind Harry to stare at his ass. Thinks:I'M HARRY'S ONLY MASTER, BITCH!)**

**Me:...Do all dominates just say 'hn' as they think something else?**

**Draco:(Smirks.)Not during sex with their cute little ukes.(Gropes Harry.)**

**Harry:(Jumps away.)DRACO!**

**Me&Draco:That's what you were saying last night.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN! J.K. ROLLINGTON DOES!**

Discription:This is what happens when a cute submissive wizard gets the wand of the dominate wizard in his face. And what the dominate does. LEMON!

_**-_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-'**_

Draco Malfoy smirked proudly to himself as he held his wand the wandless, defencless Potter boy. "I win, Potter." Draco said, smirking slightly as he saw the emrald green eyes start to glisen. "Aw, you gonna cry, now?" he teased, holding his wand next to the other's nose, glad that for once their private duel didn't get walked in on. Harry glared at him then looked down at the wand. Draco's breath caught in his through as he watched the green eyes darken and go half-mast, his eye-lids as perfectly tanned as the rest of his body, light-blue veins criss-crossing over them like saphire tenticals. Draco shuttered as he saw the other's bright pink tounge flick out to lick his bottom lips before he did something that made the Slythiren's heart stop.

He_** licked**_ Draco's 8 3/4 inch wand, from a 1/2 inch above his hand to to very tip, lathering the tip with what seemed to be affection slowly, all the while keeping his darkened green eyes locked on Draco's shocked, quickly darkening, molten-silver ones.

Draco watched, his mouth watering, as the bright pink tounge flicked over the tip of the wand before retreating behind rose-petal-pink lips, a light blush appearing on the other's cheeks. The Slythrin felt his pants tighten as he watched the show of submissivness, instint telling him to take the Griffendor right there, where anyone could see them, just to ensure that everyone knew that the dark Golden Boy was **HIS**. But, his forced-gentalmanly nature that his mother had taught him fought it down, making him grab the tanned, honey-colored hand in his own pale, marbal-colored one and pull him towards his private chambers, ignoring the angered remarks behind him and the fitful pulling on the warm hand that layed in his cool one.

"O-Oi, Malfoy! I-I was just playing! Wh-Where are you taking me?" Harry asked urgently, pulling frantically on his hand and trying to run back to the safty of his room, where he was familar with things.

Draco thought quickly as the door to his private chambers came into veiw and said, "Stupid Harry, really stupid." He smirked when the struggling stopped, the other appearnetly in shock. Draco pressed the other to his door and said, "Don't you know what it means when you lick another wizard's wand?"

Harry shook his head, brain a little fuzzy at the smell of Draco's skin, dark chocolate and blueberries, and the heat.

"It means," draco said, leaning forward to make his breath waft over the other's face, smirking when Harry shivered, "that you mainly just gave me premission to do as I wish with you, weither it be a one-night stand or a having a life-mate serimony." Draco breath in Harry's submissive scent deeply, his heart fluttering at the cinnomin and vinnilla smell, and leaned his forhead agains the other's. "And I think that you would make the_ perfect_ life-mate for me, Harry~"

Harry shivered again before it sunk in. Ron and Hermione told him about life-mate serimonies when Harry asked why they smelled different. Life-mate serimonies were usually private, just between the two that were getting bound, and the end result was that the two partisapants were bound to each other, felt each other's angery, pain, happiness, pleasure, joy, shared their everything, and that included usually giving their virginity to each other. As Harry realized what Draco was going to do, he restarted he struggles, cursing when he couldn't reach his wand or knee Draco's groin.

Draco snickered at his soon-to-be's life-mate's struggles, leaning forward to bite softly at the other's neck. Said other gasped and shivered in his hold, his hands coming up to grip at the emrald-colored robes that hung from Draco's wide chest. Draco smirked against the other's skin, storing away this moment in his mind.

"So, Harry, you have a biting fetish, huh? Good." After those words hung in the air, Draco mummered the password to the picture of some famous Slythrin, who watched with intrest as the smaller, black-haired boy was pushed rather forcfully into the room.

"St-STOP IT!" Harry yelped as he felt a hand crawl up his shirt to tweek his nipples.

"YOU gave me premission, Harry. You have no right to tell me to stop." Draco wispered in the other's ear darkly, sending shivers up and down his spine. "Must I tie you up to get you to behave?"

Harry blushed to the very thought and quickly shook his head.

"Good." Draco mummered again, and promally ripped off the other's clothes quickly, smirking when he saw that the other had gone camando.

Slipping out of his own clothes, Draco brought Harry in for a gental kiss, smiling when he felt the other's arms latch onto his neck like a life-line. Draco easily manuvered the other to the lushious bed, pushing Harry back when his knees bumped against it. "Harry..." Draco mummered as he gentally traced the curve of Harry's neck with the tip if his finger, smiling gentally as the one below him shivered. "Harry..." A thought passed his mind as a tear dripped onto his face, and he sat up to look the other in his emrald eyes. "Harry...I want you to know...that this isn't going to be a one-night stand. I'm not like that, ok?" Draco leaned forward slightly and said, just before pressing his lips to the other's, "I love you, Harry Potter. Now, tomarrow, forever, and into enternity. I swear that if we are reborn my soul will search for you and threw time we will be one once more."

Harry froze at the words before his tears became free, and he clung to the other, both feroriously kissing each other as they grabbed their bodies, as though to ensure themselves that this were real and that wasn't a wonderful dream. Harry's tears fell gentally across his cheeks as he wispered institivly, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Harry ran his hands threw the cornsilk-soft silver hair that hung above him."Now, tomarrow, forever, and into enternity. I swear that if we are reborn my soul will search for you and threw time we will be one once more."

A gasp slipped between the both of them as it seemed that their bodies were elecofied by magic, felt their souls colide and twist around the other's, the heat from the skin above or below them almost becoming to much to bare, but still they held onto each other, their grips never loosening, their lips never leaving a peice of skin. Together, once the burning had tuned down a notch(or could it be that they simpily wanted to?), they drew away from each other and stared into each other's eyes, molted silver on burning emrald.

"Harry...I ment what I said..." Draco mummered as he pressed his lips to the over-heated forhead of his mate.

Harry smiled slightly and pressed his lips against Draco's neck, nibbling slightly on his adam apple and muttered against it, "I love you too, Draco, as I said before. You should know by now that I speak no lie."

"Inless it can get you out of trouble or what you want." Draco chuckled out, sliding his hands around the other's slick waist to pull him flush against his body.

Harry smiled and muttered into Draco's chest, "Yes, but this is something that I wanted and I didn't have to lie to get it. Now, I believe that the life-mate serimony calls for one more thing."

Draco felt his lungs empty of air as Harry suddenly flipped their positions and left him on bottom, using the time that he was getting his air back to explore Draco's torso with his hands, tounge, and lips. Draco fought back moans as Harry left tingaling butterfly kisses over his body, hands reaching over to capture the other as the wandering hands slipped too far back. Flipping them over once more, Draco pinned the honey-colored hands above Harry's head and let his free hand slide up and down his ribs, snickering slightly when Harry giggled, then moaned loudly when his hand brushed over his navel. Draco leaned down to nibble at Harry's neck, a smirk alighting his face when he heard a breathless whine slip from his life-mate's lips. Pulling up as his wandering hand reached Harry's entrance, he gentally captured those lips, surprising the other into thinking _'Sweet in bed, cruel out of it.'_

Harry pushed away his musings and focased on the pressure he felt on his backside, looking up curiously at his mate, who smiled back down at him. Harry had just barily managed a small grin back at him before his eyes widdened at a sudden pain as Draco slipped two of his lubbed fingers into him, licking away his tears and wispering sweet nothings into his ear. Harry wriggled around the fingers and subconsiously squeezed around them, making Draco moan and attack his neck once more, leaving more hickies along the honey-colored skin before slowly slipping in another finger. This time, Harry moaned, his body finally realized that he was being taken by another male wizard, so he began to create his own liquid that Draco's nose picked up, and the older blond's eyes widdened before he licked his lips and stared at Harry's hole, thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller body, which shivered in responce.

Draco just had to taste.

That scent that was coming off his mate just smelled so sweet, so tempting, so... Harry. The taste of his mate would make him want more and more intill either one or both of them couldn't take it anymore, and then Harry's first time would either be hard and slow or fast-paced and rough. _'But, surly, just one little taste wouldn't hurt, right?'_ Draco withdrew his fingers and felt Harry's eyes on him, asking why the hell did he stop. Draco smirked at his mate and slowly licked one of his fingers, his eyes widdening at the taste. _'Holy mother of Merlin.'_ Draco thought as he quickly put all his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, eyeing Harry's twitching entrance once all the candy-like liquid was gone from his fingers. _'I gotta have more.'_

"D-Draco? Wh-Why are y-you looking a-at me like that?" Harry stuttered out, feeling a little nervous with the way Draco was staring at him... Well, at his butt, to be exact.

"Shhhh... " Draco wispered before he bent down and licked Harry's entrace, eyes closing to lisen to the sweet sound of his mate's surprised cry and to savor the candy-like taste that flew across his tounge. _'What does this taste like? Bon-bons, chocolate spiders, vinnilla Goblon's teeth, chocolate-coated suger quills and... Firewiskey? Butterbeer? Mortal drugs? Well, it's something addicting like that... Don't care right now, MUST HAVE MORE.'_ Draco promply put his mouth over Harry's entrance once more and sucked as hard as he could, practicually melting as more of his mate's jucies spilt into his mouth.

Harry cryed out at the feeling and his eyes rolled back for a moment before he reached down and tugged at Draco's hair. "Dr-Draco, pl-please, yo-you can d-do th-that later, I-I ne-need you in m-me, NOW."

Now, when you're pleasuring your most presious person, tasting their delious jucies that no one else ever has nor ever will, and they practicually order you to get in them, what do you do?

Do what Draco does.

Draco smirked up at Harry and took a last lick from him before going up intill they were face to face, lined himself up with the smaller boy's entrance, kissed his forhead, and thrusted in as hard as he could, biting down on his lips in pleasure as Harry screamed in pain from having his virginity taken from him. Draco gentally hushed him by softly running his hands up and down the younger's ribs, forcing himself to not just start thrusting into the tight, warm heat that surrounded him so perfectly. Harry wimpered and pulled Draco close to him, crying slightly as it made his mate shift slightly within him, while Draco groaned in pleasure from the sudden friction that it caused.

A few moments more, and Harry timidly rolled his hips, a wimper spilling out of his mouth when Draco pressed against his prostate. Draco smiled down at his little mate and slowly pulled himself out intill only his tip was in before smoothly sliding back in, smirking and doing a mentaly victory dance as Harry moaned when he hit his prostate head-on. Slowly picking up speed over time, Draco was soon slambing in and out of his little mate as fast as he could, and Harry was all the while trying franticully to keep up, meeting the thrusts with his own, both planting hickies and love-bites over each other, where ever their mouths could reach. Harry bit back a scream when Draco bit hard on his sensitive ear, retaliating by firmly sucking on a hot-spot behind Draco's ear that he had found earlier.

Draco snarled as he felt a sucking motion behind his ear and bit again, this time on Harry's shoulder and hard enought to draw blood, instint making Harry do the same. The mixture of pain and pleasure proved to must for the Golden-Boy, and he succumbed finally to Draco's actions, sperm painting their chests and his inner walls tightening around Draco, who's thrusts had now become erratic and powerful. Draco bit his thin bottom lip as he came deep within his lover, stiffening before his body went lax and he flopped down on his new mate's body, still deep within him.

Draco lazily rolled their two bodies over and wrapped his arms around the smaller body, muttering, "Love you, Harry." as he draw the sheets over their cooling bodies.

"Love you too, Draco..." Harry muttered, nuzzling Draco's chest before sighing and dozing off to sleep.

A few more moments and all that was hear with the room was the soft snores of the two newly-mated males and the soft hooting of owls.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Three weeks later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Draco was relaxing in the room that was now both he and Harry's, feeling very smug with himself that he had made it difficult for his mate to stand up, when all of a sudden something small and hard hit the back of his head and fell into his lap. "What the bloody hell?" Draco muttered before picking it up and looking at it. _'A muggle pregnace test? Why would there be- Oh, no.'_ Hands shaking slightly, Draco slowly turned the little stick over and stared at the little pink plus sign on the white circle. _'Shit.'_

_'Shit is right, Draco.'_ He heard Harry's voice say in his head, and he turned to stare at his mate. _'What, nothing to say?'_ Harry angerly asked, tears running down his tanned cheeks.

And them stopped suddenly when Draco tackled him and started to kiss him all over. "Thank the gods." Kiss kiss kiss. "I was starting to think," Kiss kiss kiss kiss. "that the potion that I bought from those Weasly Twins," Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss. "wasn't working. Damn thing said that it would get you pregnate within two to three days of usage, and it's been **two**" Kiss. "**fucking**" Kiss. "**bloody**" Kiss. "_**weeks**_!" Long kiss.

Harry's brain right now? Well, it's sorta like this- Loading, loading, loading, loading, loading, loading, loading, loading, loading, finalizing...COMPLETE! Action to take-Kick Draco's ass.

Harry pulled out his wand and held it over Draco's crotch.

Draco's eyes were litterily like this- X.x

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked, voice a little shaky.

"What's wrong, love? What's wrong you ask? Well, I'm just going to have to tell you, arn't I? The problom is that I have been to scared to even think of what was wrong with me for the past **week and a half**, because as far as I knew men _couldn't_ have childeren, and when it turns out that I _am_ pregnate, I find out that you had been slipping me a potion to make me get pregnate." Harry answered, digging his wand deeper into Draco's crotch, making Draco wimper pitifully.

"Accually, no, love. I was giving you a potion that made you get pregnate FASTER, not get you pregnate in it's self. Male submissive wizards can bare childeren. It's everyday wizard 101." Draco said, gentally pushing the wand off him before pulling both himself and his mate onto their feet.

Harry growled and muttered, "I will give you two minutes to hide. If you mange to keep yourself hidden from me for one single hour, I will forget the fact that you mainly drugged me to care your childeren. But, if I find you..." Harry pulled Draco's face closer to his face and snarled out, "then I with hex your balls off so fast your head will spin 'round. Understand?" Harry was internally laughting his head off as he smiled ruthlessly at his mate before turning around and saying with a cute japanese accent, "Now then, love, let's go eat breakfast, ne?"

Draco mentally thanked everything that was watching over him that his mate did not carry threw with his threat just yet and nodded, quickly fallowing behind Harry with fast-passed steps, finally picking him up and carrying him to the entrance of the Great Hall before giving him a quick kiss and opening the door for him, watching his every movement as he walked over to his friends and sat down, Draco soon doing the same.

_'Poor, poor Draco.'_ All of Harry's friends thought when he told them that he was pregnate. _'He is in for a world of hurt when that baby comes.'_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-TIMESKIP-ABOUT 9 MONTHS IN THE FUTURE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

**"GODS DAMN YOU DRACO MALFOY, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS MERCIFUL, I WILL USE THE ADVRA FUCKING KADAVRA ON YOU AND NOT HOLD BACK INTILL YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A FUCKING PILE OF GOO ON THE FLOOR! ONCE THIS BOY IS OUT, I'M GOING TO KICK ALL THE DAMN MAGIC OUT OF YOU AND PUT YOU IN BUCKBEAK'S PIN FOR A ENTIRE YEAR! OI, YOU BETTER NOT PASS OUT, YOU BASTARD, OR I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE IN THIS WORLD I WILL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN ARM OFF!"**

Poor Draco. But, atleast Harry never went threw with any of his threats... Saddly, yet happily at the same time, Harry and Draco had three more childeren, two boys and a girl. Harry broke three of Draco's fingers at the very least each time and Draco feared for his crotch and sex-time every time.

_** -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-' -_-'**_

_**Me:Well, that's the end of it!**_

_**Harry:I liked it, what about you, Draco?**_

_**Draco:...She took away my sex. Why did you take away my sex?**_

_**Me:Cause it's fun to pick on you?**_

_**Draco:...Die.(Shoots random curses at me.)**_

_**Me:(Runs away.)**_

_**Harry:-_-' Reveiw please.**_


End file.
